


Lying on the Floor, You Found Me

by studygroup



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Foggy takes care of him, Hurt/Comfort, Karen is barely there LOL, M/M, Matt is sick, Matt is stubborn, Sick Fic, Sort Of, playful banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23980186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/studygroup/pseuds/studygroup
Summary: “I’m fine,” Matt insisted weakly as Foggy checked for fresh wounds. A few bruises, nothing major. Thank god.“Are you, Matt? You’re lying on the floor, who knows how long you’ve been down here.” Foggy said, sighing when all Matt did was let out a small chuckle.Matt didn't show up at the office that day and Foggy was worried. Later in the day he found Matt lying on the cold hard floor in his room.
Relationships: Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 80





	Lying on the Floor, You Found Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first work for these two and I'm a little nervous, I hope it's okay!
> 
> I wrote this at 3am and barely had any time to look through it, so ignore and grammatical mistakes. I hope it flows well and isn't all choppy.
> 
> Hope this is okay, I adore soft Matt and Foggy taking care of him, and I've read all of the sick fics in their tag so I decided to write my own LOL
> 
> ALSO sorry for the absolute terrible title, I had no ideas and then that popped up so I used it

When Matt didn't show up into the office today, Foggy had gotten worried. He and Karen both had called his phone all day, and Foggy wanted to go over to his place and check to see if he was there, but Karen insisted he let Matt be MIA because they had work to catch up on.

That was true, so with a sigh, he listened to her and got caught up on a current case as he sat throughout the day worried about Matt.

Matt could be _dead_ for all he knew, and that’s what scared him the most. He knew his best friend and new lover wasn't going to stop being Daredevil, and he was okay with that, but it scared him that he was putting himself into danger to protect others.

Shaking his head and telling himself that Matt was okay to soothe his bubbling anxiety, he looked at the clock and realized it was almost time to leave.

“I’m gonna head home, you’re free to leave now if you’d like.” He yelled out to Karen from his office. Karen gelled back an ‘okay’ before packing her things and heading to leave.

“Matt’s okay, Foggy. I know it.” Karen said softly with a smile before heading out the door for the night. Foggy sighed. She was right, Matt was fine.

However, Matt wasn't completely fine.

Which he never really was, that was the normal considering he’s _Matt._ He's always wounded somewhere and sporting new bruises over freshly healed ones, and issues he’s never properly dealt with, but today he was sick. 

On the way to Matt’s apartment, Foggy called Matt’s phone again, but it went straight to voicemail, as usual. This meant that his phone was dead. _He could be dead_ –

No. He's not dead. Matt is fine. 

The walk to Matt’s apartment felt like forever, but finally he was there and he unlocked the door with a key that Matt had made for him.

When he got in, he noticed that the living room was a mess and Matt was nowhere to be found. 

“Matt?” He called out. He tidied up the living room as best as he could in a minute or two before walking into Matt’s room, which is where he found him, laying on the cold hard floor.

“Matthew! Jesus, are you okay?” He exclaimed, running over to Matt and kneeling down to where he could see his face.

Matt just had his eyes closed and groaned.

“Matt? Are you okay? Are you hurt? Why are you on the ground?” Foggy knew he was asking a bunch of questions, but times he’s found Matt on the floor like this were times he was so injured he couldn't get up.

There wasn't any blood around, which was a good sign. 

“I’m fine,” Matt insisted weakly as Foggy checked for fresh wounds. A few bruises, nothing major. Thank god.

“Are you, Matt? You’re lying on the floor, who knows how long you’ve been down here.” Foggy said, sighing when all Matt did was let out a small chuckle.

“You didn't show up at the office today. I was worried, but Karen knew you were fine and insured I kept working because we were so behind on the case. Which is caught up with now, by the way, so you’re welcome.” Foggy said, eyeing the room and noticing the sheets were falling off of Matt’s bed, like he was getting out of bed and fell, and tried to drag the sheets along with him.

“I know, I’m sorry.” Matt told him, and Foggy rolled his eyes. “Quit it with that. I know you’re sorry. It doesn't explain why you're on the floor and why you didn't show up today. Are you feeling okay?”

Foggy noticed Matt looked a little pale, and his face was slightly puffy, his nose red. Matt’s voice also sounded a bit rough, but not that he could tell _that_ much since Matt was insistent on mumbling. 

Matt just mumbled again, making Foggy sigh for what felt like that nth time. He put his hand on Matt’s forehead. It felt red hot, like fire. “Jesus! You’re burning up, Matt.” 

“Am I?” Matt asked, laughing to himself. Good lord. “Yes, you are. It seems to me like you’re sick, no wonder you're delirious. C’mon, let’s get you into bed.”

As Foggy tried to pull Matt up, Matt just let himself become dead weight. “No. The floor’s cold. It's hot.” He said.

“Yeah, and you’re also shivering, meaning you're cold too. You have a fever, you’ve gotta get into bed buddy.” Foggy told him.

“Don't want to. I can take care of myself.” Matt said, and Foggy almost laughed at this.

“Oh yeah, sure buddy. You can _totally_ take care of yourself when you’re laying on the floor, and god knows how long you’ve been on this dirty floor.” Foggy huffed. He loved Matt and his stubbornness, but _Jesus! Let someone take care of you for once!_

“I can.” Matt said, and Foggy didn't know if he was trying to convince him or himself at this point.

Foggy knew how to get Matt to take care of him.

“Oh yeah? Fine, I’ll leave you here alone and then when I come back tomorrow you’ll be fine, right?” Foggy said, turning to leave the room.

He didn't actually leave the room, not yet. It was silent for a moment before he heard Matt shuffle a bit before huffing. He smiled to himself. 

“Foggy,” Matt whined out, sniffling. He sounded so pitiful, and all Foggy wanted to do was take care of him until his little ball of fire was feeling better. 

“You gonna let your ego go and let me take care of you?” Foggy asked him, raising his eyebrow. He knew Matt couldn't necessarily _see_ him, but the man still knew he was giving him a look. 

Matt nodded. Foggy just shook his head and sighed before walking over to where Matt was laying on the ground and helped him stand up. 

“I'm sorry,” Said the sick man.

“I know. Let me take care of you, okay? It’s okay. I promise I’ll take good care of you, you know I do.” Foggy promised, pulling in Matt for a hug and rubbing down his back in a soothing manner.

“I know,” Matt mumbled into the other man’s shoulder, slightly slurring. Sometimes it’s still hard. And I hate bein’ sick.” It’s unspoken, but both men knew Matt was talking about being vulnerable and his trust issues. Foggy understands that, and that’s why he's as patient as can be with Matt.

“I know it's hard, buddy. I hate being sick too. You wanna lay down?” Foggy pulled Matt away from his shoulder and held his face in his hands.

_He looks like a kicked puppy, unfocused glassy eyes doe like and sad._

“Mhm. Everything is starting to get loud.” Matt told him, a pained expression on his face. 

Matt told him that when he gets sick, all of his senses become overloaded and he gets overwhelmed with them. When he gets like this, it's hard to do anything. He told Foggy that skin gets all hot, his head pounds like somebody is punching him over and over again, he hears _every single thing_ and it's like it's even louder than it usually is.

It's miserable.

“Okay, Matty, okay.” Foggy said, guiding Matt to his bed with his soft silk sheets. He helps get Matt comfortable before messing with Matt’s hair. 

Matt leaned into the touch. Foggy knows he likes that, but Matt always acts like he doesn't. He's glad his lover is letting his guard down. 

“I’m gonna get you some medicine and food, okay? You probably haven't eaten in a while.” He told Matt.

Matt looked up at him. Well, tried his best to. His focus was almost where it was supposed to be. It made Foggy's heart soar. “I know Matty, but you've gotta eat. I’ll be right back here soon, okay?”

Matt just mumbled something Foggy couldn't quite hear, but he left a kiss onto the man’s forehead before leaving to grab said medicine and make soup for him.

As he's “making” the soup (which was really just heating up canned soup, his mother would be disappointed in him, but Foggy will deal with that thought later), he hears his Matt groaning from his room.

“Almost done, okay buddy? Just try to focus on me.” Foggy said, knowing Matt was trying to focus his senses onto him when he feels overloaded. 

At first, Foggy hated when Matt did this. It felt like an invasion of privacy. But now, with time and discussion, Foggy didn't mind it. Especially as it helped soothe and calm Matt. 

“Hang in there,” He adds. He hates seeing his baby so in pain, but at the same time, it forces him to rest, to let himself _relax_ and be taken care of. 

As quickly as he possibly could, he finishes the soup. He grabs a breakfast tray and sets the soup and medicine onto it, along with a spoon, of course, before grabbing a glass and pouring water into it.

Then as carefully as he can, he brings the tray to Matt and sets it onto Matt’s lap. “Thank you,” Matt thanked him, clearing his throat before coughing a bit.

Foggy rubbed his back. “Of course, Matty. You know I'd take care of you.” He replies in a soft voice. 

And Matt wouldn't tell Foggy this, but that soft voice makes him melt. But Foggy already knows without Matt having to say anything, especially if that huge dorky smile is anything to go by.

As Matt takes the medicine and tries his best to eat dinner, Foggy asks him when he started to feel sick.

“Only today,” Matt said. He took a bite of chicken before swallowing it and explaining into further detail. “When I woke up today, I felt awful. It felt like a hangover, except a million times worse, and my nose was all stuffy.”

“Oh Matty,” Foggy said, making Matt pout. “Shut up. Anyway, I tried to get ready for work, but I just couldn't. Felt too bad. My phone died before I could call any of you, and I didn't have the energy to plug it in. I was in bed for a while, I don't really know when I ended up on the floor. I was kind of out of it until you showed up.”

Hearing this, Foggy wanted to just coddle Matt until he felt better. Which is what he plans to do, regardless if Matt decides to protest or not. 

“I'm glad I got here when you did.” Foggy said honestly. “Me too.” Matt replies, finishing the last of his soup.

“Let me take this into the kitchen, okay? You sit tight.” Foggy places the glass still half full of water onto the nightstand, and takes the breakfast tray and empty soup bowl along with the fork into the kitchen to be cleaned later.

“Not like I can go anywhere.” He hears Matt snickers as he leaves the room. 

He goes back into Matt’s room, he sheds himself of the uncomfortable suit, which leaves him in a tank top before he goes into Matt’s drawer and finds a pear of swears he left over one night. 

He then slips into bed next to Matt and holds him in his arms. Matt huffs and acts like he absolutely hates this, but he soon relaxes in the hold and even shifts closer into Foggy’s chest. 

“Thank you.” Matt whispers into Foggy’s chest. Foggy just hums and begins to play with Matt’s hair, trying to sooth his sick lover.

They lie there peacefully for a few minutes before Matt speaks up. “Aren't you going to eat? I know you're hungry.”

Foggy just hums again. “I’ll eat soon, just want to make sure you're taken care of first.” Was all he said before he continues to focus on playing with Matt’s hair. The latter was too tired to argue, so he just accepted his boyfriend's answer and let himself be held like this before he falls asleep.

Later that evening, Foggy got food and took a quick shower, Matt ate a little more before Foggy helped him to shower, and they both went back into bed.

The two went to sleep with smiles on their faces and love full in their hearts. Foggy loved when Matt took care of him, and Matt loves when he let himself be taken care of by Foggy. They made it work. 

—

That morning when he woke up, he smiled to himself when he felt Matthew in his arms. He kissed Matt’s shoulder as the other was waking up.

“Feeling any better?” He asks softly. Matt nodded. “Much better. Not completely better, but still better. Thank you. It's nice knowing I have such a loving boyfriend to take care of me.” He says, turning over to face Foggy.

Foggy snorts at Matt's comment. "Yeah? Well it's nice knowing I have a boyfriend who will _finally_ let me take care of him."

Matt smiles. Foggy is quiet until he speaks up again. "You know I'd do this all the time if you'd let me, right?"   
  
Matt's smile changes into a sheepish one. "Yeah. I know. Shit that Stick has told me is hard to get rid of. I'll try to let my guard down more and to trust you to take care of me. It's nice to be taken care of like this. Especially when you're good at it."

Foggy smiles. "Well, I learn from the best." 'The best' being his mother. Foggy knew Matt loved his mom and her sweet and charming personality, especially because she was so down to earth and motherly. Something Matthew never got to experience.   
  
The two got quiet again and just lay there smiling at each other sleepily before Matt speaks up as he manies a realization. “You know you're gonna get sick soon, right?” He asks. 

Foggy just rolls his eyes. “I know, dumbass. Let’s just go back to sleep, it's Saturday. It's too early to be awake at,” he reaches over to the nightstand and feels for his phone for he finds it and lights up the screen. “Seven in the morning. C’mon, back to sleepy land we go.”

Matt just chuckled as Foggy held him tighter. “Okay, okay.” He jokes, and the two are almost asleep, but Matt whispers, “I love you.” before they could fully do so. “I love you too.” Foggy replies, kissing the top of Matt’s hair before they drift on back to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you're all staying safe during this rough time! Stay healthy and self isolate!
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/jjaehyngs) if anyone wants to be mutuals and talk about daredevil (or marvel in general) with me


End file.
